Sunset
by girl.in.water
Summary: A day in the park leads to a trip to the beach- A normal day turned not so normal? Just another adventure for Wise Girl and Seaweed Brain, I'd say. Fluffy one-shot, r&r!


**Sunset**

In a small nook of Central Park, on a plaid blanket, sat two young adults. The man's shaggy black hair had been swept over his sea green eyes, and the princess-curled girl was unceremoniously pushing them back. The closer one was to them, the more obvious it was they were a couple- a fine one at that. The way they teased each other- the man was dangling a drawing book over his girlfriend's head- made it seem as if their relationship was a comfortable one. Maybe they even lived together. After another moment, the pair started talking in worryingly loud tones.

"Percy! Give it back!" That was the girl. A laugh sounded from Percy before he replied.

"Where's the fun in that, Annabeth? You'll have to catch it first…"

"Ugh! Give it back to me right this instant, Perseus Jackson!" The use of his full name seemed to bring Percy down to earth. He meekly handed the book back to Annabeth and sat down again, leaning his back against a tree. Annabeth flipped through it, probably making sure that none of the contents were injured, than turned back to Percy. He was pouting rather cutely, his eyes as wide as a seal's. And I say seal's and not puppy's because they were not puppy dog eyes- they were seal eyes.

"You always ruin my fun, Wise Girl…" His glance completely melted Annabeth's toughness. She shook her head and sighed.

"Fine, then, Percy. What do you want to do?" As soon as she spoke, she regretted it.

"Let's go to the beach!" Percy's loud 'whoop' attracted the gaze of more than a few people. He was acting a bit like a five year old- though, in all fairness, Annabeth had asked him what he wanted to do. She shook her head and pushed herself up, looking at Percy with a mix of love and annoyance.

"Come on, then. To the beach it is." She grabbed the blanket from beneath them; Percy had jumped up the moment she began to speak. Beneath her breath, she added, "Seaweed Brain…"

Despite it being a beautiful day, the beach was quite empty. In fact, Percy and Annabeth were the only ones there, for as far as the eye could see. Annabeth watched, slightly amused, as Percy played in the ocean- she leaned back against the car they had drove there. Only a few minutes passed, however, before the charming man returned to her side.

"Annabeth, I've been thinking."

"That's dangerous," She was slapped playfully in the arm before Percy became a bit more serious. He drew out a long silence before leaning back next to her.

"I really don't like your name."

Annabeth was clearly dumbstruck. Her lips kept opening and closing in a fish-like manner. _All that suspense for that? _Just as she had made up her mind to punch him, Percy continued.

"Especially your last name." Once again, she was surprised by his words- not silenced, however.

"What?" Her tone was angry, but Percy took no notice and continued.

"I really think you should change it."

"To what, you dumb ass?"

With that, Percy got up and stretched, averting his sea green gaze to the sky. "Jackson." Then he walked away, leaving Annabeth flabbergasted on the ground. He was several yards away when the grey-eyed girl noticed the box left on the sand. Ten when she finally opened it and looked at its contents.

"Percy?!"

He kept walking.

"Did you just propose to me?!"

Still walking, this time with a slight change on his facial features. Annabeth gently placed the ring on her finger, taking a moment to admire its blue stone before turning back to yelling at her fiancé.

"Don't you smirk at me!"

His footsteps didn't even falter.

"Get back here, you Seaweed brain!"

Percy finally turned back to Annabeth, a highly amused expression on his face. The burning red on her face contained a mixture of anger, embarrassment, and excitement as she began stomping towards him, kicking up sand as she did so.

"Happy?"

"Yes!" Her voice was strangely angered, but the tone didn't seem to bother Percy as she kissed him. The couple stayed in the passionate position for a while longer before turning back to the board walk. They began walking towards it, hand in hand, leaving behind a small blue box in the sand as the sun set.

* * *

**So, i hope you guys liked. This is an idea I've been playing with for a while, and I finally decided to post it. Hope it doesn't torture you guys to much- personally, I thought it was kind of cute. Maybe in writing a bit jumbled, but...**

**Read and review, as always. Blue virtual cookies to you all!**

**(::) (::) (::) (::)**


End file.
